Suprise
by ou8smileydeath
Summary: First off, TITLE subject to change & if any ideas then message me. The story is about some suprises for Naruto and Sasuke. NaruSasuNaru, IruKakaIru... yaoi possibly and the story starts with Naruto's birthday. Rating is also subject to change!
1. The Plan

Chapter 1: The Plan

The Kazekage looked at his longtime friend. Naruto was depressed and had to get away from Konohagakure. He wondered after everyone had gotten use to the kitsune container, why his other friends were ignoring him.

Naruto, himself, pondered this little fact as well. Even the Teme had been acting "weird." Because anything the teme did was '_normal'_ (that was beside the point…) this was different though, Sasuke was willingly hanging around Ino and Sakura.

Needless to say only a few months after Sasuke came back and they got together, yes Sasuke was exclusively his teme while vice versa was probably in effect, he leaves Naruto on his own and has the gall to tell him to have a "good time" on his trip to Suna.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 Days Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gaara figured it out, sure he had to con his sister into telling him, but considering that Temari weaseled it out of Shikamaru, Gaara quickly learned some very important information. The _how _of getting the info was unimportant, not even Gaara could be mad at Sasuke for 'abandoning' Naruto. Sasuke was planning Naruto's birthday party, and considering Naruto was going to arrive in Kohona on October 10, it was perfectly timed.

"Gaara, do you think Sasuke-teme really loves me?"

"I would believe so. Perhaps he thinks this is what you want, so he let you come without accompaniment."

"No offense, but Sasuke doesn't like you all that much Gaara."

"None taken, the feeling is mutual…"

"GAARA! Kankuro says he can't come with you to Kohona, he's fixing his puppets." Temari shouts bursting into the room; "Whoops, didn't see ya there Naruto, did you-"

"Ne, Gaara, why didn't you tell me you were going to Kohona? When are you going?"

"Around the same time as you are going back, how about we go together? Then Kankuro-nii can work on his puppets. Ane-chan, can you send a message to the Hokage and let her know to expect me 'a day earlier'?"

"Sure Gaara, but I still need to talk to you. Should I come back?"

"No need. Naruto may we continue our conversation later?"

"Alright Gaara. No problem." The sunny blond flashed him an equally sunny smile before he walked out of the room. Gaara replied "Thank you, Naruto" at the retreating figure.


	2. Return of the Kit

Chapter 2- Return of the Kit

It was a two-day trip to Kohona. They were expected to get there at about noon on the 10th, which gave everyone an extra hour to do the finishing touches to the decorations and whatnot.

The party, while a surprise party had a slightly different theme: Masquerade. Sasuke was happy to surprise the kitsune, (and although he would never admit it) hoped to be forgiven for letting Naruto go to Suna without him.

While any other time Naruto was happy to go to Suna without him, Sasuke knew that this time was different considering how Naruto believed that no one remembered his birthday. What trouble Sasuke went through to get all of his Naruto's special people astounded even him. After, Tsunade's yearly festival speech she was coming, so was Gaara (considering Temari told the Hokage that he was coming a day earlier). The scheduled meeting was the 11th and that would stay as the official meeting date, but this meant that Sasuke was going to have to deal with the (almost-)emotionless Kazekage at the party. This had its benefits considering that Gaara knew what the party was for, the time and place, and who needed to be there. The other guests that were coming were: Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru... basically Team Gai, the Rookie nine, Iruka and Kakashi- sensei's, the trio (Konohamaru and friends), and the Ichiraku people. These were Naruto's special people; not necessarily his, but in reality Sasuke had only one special person: Naruto. Naruto was Sasuke's guardian angel (A/N: I didn't know what to put considering the emotion, but I don't want the thing too sappy!). Sasuke was screwed up even worse after learning that Itachi was trying to save him from his family, and the twisted council of Kohona's elders. After learning the truth, and saving his brother from an unnecessary death by his hands, Sasuke plotted Danzo's death (needless to say that he carried that out...), especially after he found out what Danzo was planning for the dobe. That dobe was always there to help him when he was in trouble; Naruto was there for him both when he needed someone to cover his back, and when he (amazingly) needed a person to talk to.

Now his sun-kissed kitsune (A/N: Yay alliteration! normally I don't/can't do something like that and notice...) was mad because Sasuke had been around Ino and Sakura, who knew he'd be the jealous type, but Sasuke (for once) wasn't complaining. But Sasuke had to deal with squealing for 4 HOURS. STRAIGHT. That would drive anyone mad, but this party was for Naruto and Kami, would it be worth it to see Naruto's surprised face when he saw everyone....

(omake-ish)~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~(omake-ish)

"'Kashi?"

"Yes Iru-koi?"

"Do you think Naruto will like his present?"

"I think Sasuke will like mine, does that count?"

…

"Ruka?"

"WHAT DID YOU GET THEM?!"

"…O-oh n-no-nothing bad Ruka-koi, honest! I Swear!"

"…What is it?"

"Are they." Kakashi corrected quietly "They are just some 'toys' that I thought would make life a little more interesting.

"Like?"

"Pair of fox-ears with a tail, handcuffs…" Kakashi goes on- (A/N: I'll let you fill in the rest with what you'd like…)

~Iruka faints~ then gets back up and proceeds to kick Kakashi's ass. Iruka stops suddenly and Kashi still doesn't lower his arm…

"Kashi-koi?"

"Hmmmm…" (Kakashi is scared to speak)

"Think all those will work? As in they will use them and it'll spice things up, not they will use this against us and Sasuke will kill us in our sleep?"

"Worked for us…"

"….True…."

(A/N: this is what my mind comes with when my friends and I play Mad Libs during Physics…We are sooo twisted. Our goal is to make a clean Mad Lib, sad ain't it?)


	3. Arrival of the Biggest Guest

Chapter three is here! I suck at updating, I'd apologize but I don't think it would do much... :( Oh, well. I do not own Naruto or it's characters, disclaimers are stupid and pointless and if the real author thought of this then Naruto would apparently be different. I do own a Gaara plushie as a gift and a poster from a copy of Shonen Jump. Thank you very much, and... that's all I got.

* * *

Chapter 3- Arrival of the Biggest Guest

Zipping through the trees with someone to talk to was sooo much better that being alone. These thoughts were on both Naruto and Gaara's minds. Gaara, because he had someone other than his siblings to converse with (his own Sand ANBU weren't very talkative). For Naruto, it was because his trip up was lonely; he welcomed having one of his precious people with him.

He was thinking of how Gaara was accompanying him and how it strangely reminded him of when he and Shikamaru were going to Suna and Shika had to ask Gaara and Kankuro to (officially) date Temari. Naruto was sure they would say 'yes' but couldn't help but snicker at Shika's expression. Needless to say, but Naruto was right. What didn't help was Kankuro giving Shika hell when he was around. Gaara never showed his emotions but Naruto knew that Gaara liked Shikamaru. Suddenly, Naruto asked if anyone would remember what today was and if there would be just the festival. He said his thoughts aloud but in an unnaturally soft voice that seemed more as if it belonged to a small lost child. Gaara heard it though, and wished _wished _he could tell Naruto. It actually hurt not to tell him, but he couldn't, he had promised. So he acted as if he had not heard Naruto and led him to the gates of Kohona. Izumo and Kotetzu did not stop either of the men. The Kazekage and the kitsune kept (A/N: alliteration!) walking, and were not stopped for two reasons: Izumo and Kotetzu were in on the party; Naruto had become friends with them through Iruka and missions. But the blond and redhead were also not stopped because Izumo and Kotetzu were currently making out, rather than working, for the umpteenth time. Normally, Naruto would shout "Get a Room!" lightheartedly and they would pull away, but today Naruto left them alone.

Little did Naruto know (A/N: Hey that kinda rhymes…) that those two were waiting to see the blond so they could tell everyone to get ready. Gaara was told to take Naruto to the Uchiha district. The dilapidated buildings were rebuild by Team Hidan (formally Hebi) and more than enough shadow clones by Naruto, and the other members of Team Seven/Hatake. Naruto got Iruka to help on the weekends. No one knew that the long lunch breaks were spent by Iruka and Kakashi doing unspeakable things in the newly rebuilt houses….

Kotetzu and Izumo regretfully pulled apart so that they could tell Sasuke. Meanwhile, Gaara had an even more depressed fox container on his hands: Ichiraku's was CLOSED. Gaara figured that Sasuke asked Teuchi and Ayame to the party, considering they were close to Naruto, and because the Jinchuuriki would want ramen for his party. Said kitsune container was even sadder because he thought Ichiraku was catering to the festival.

As Gaara pulled Naruto to the Uchiha estate Naruto grew increasingly confused. How had Gaara known that Naruto was living at Sasuke's?

* * *

Sasuke was nervous. He kept his emotionless mask on but on the inside he thought he was going insane. Only Kakashi could tell the raven was on pins and needles, and because Kakashi picked up on this fact Iruka picked it up as well. (A/N: Iruka can tell what Kakashi is feeling/ thinking[to an extent]) Iruka then did something uncharacteristic: he pulled Sasuke into a hug, rubbing soothing circles on his back. He felt the younger man relax a little in his arms; he then stepped back and gave Sasuke a small reassuring smile. Sasuke felt the corner of his mouth twitch upwards and he turned back to the window. Iruka knew the boy, no, man in front of him was going to be okay. Kakashi and Iruka grew even closer to Sasuke because of Naruto. Kakashi knew the only reason that Iruka hugged Sasuke was because no one else was in the front room, and this fact was the only reason that Sasuke gave a visible sign that he relaxed.

Suddenly, Sasuke turned and actually grabbed one of Kakashi's and Iruka's hands. They saw Sasuke's face and were floored. He looked like a small child on Christmas "Gaara and Naru-koi are coming down the way; they'll be here in a few minutes! Come on we have to hide." Kakashi and Iruka were practically dragged and Sasuke turned to them "Do you think he'll like it?" Both men nodded and in return Sasuke smiled at them, a smile that lit up his eyes. The older men knew that was because of Naruto, and that Sasuke was actually happy to have thought of this. The party had redeemed Sasuke in everyone's eyes. They learned of his motives and were flabbergasted when he asked for their help with planning the party. This gave all of Naruto's precious people their own touch in the party, to make it even more special.

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't updated. I'll try to get Chapter 4 up, but I have decided no promises. I have a HTML project to finish, and study for finals. Geometry and Physics suck... Please reveiw, maybe if I get more I'll update faster... I don't know.

BTW: There is an orb in the next chapter, and I have an idea for it's properties, if anyone can think of something to do with it TELL ME! If you can think of any ideas even if someone reads this years or months from now still reveiw and I'll incorporate ideas into the story! (^_^) \

Tell me if I should get something to post the pictures I've drawn on something. My Naruto drawing sucks though... but my Inuyasha one is pretty good.

Thanks for reading!


	4. For Me?

*Wassit is basically saying "what is it" really fast if you don't do it, then good for you…

When Gaara led him to Sasuke's door, Naruto was surprised, and slightly suspicious. When Gaara opened said door, that had the Uchiha crest on it as well as an Uzumaki crest on it, Naruto wondered if Gaara had a death wish.

Naruto had to ask "Gaara, whats going on?" But he never received an answer. Gaara pulled a slightly resisting kitsune through the main hall of the house and into the living room. Everyone in the room had their chakra signatures to non-existent, and hid where their own shadows would blend or would not be produced at all.

Once Naruto and Gaara stepped into the darkened room, everyone jumped out with great flourish and yelled "SURPRISE!" or "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" Sasuke walked over to the stunned blond and kissed him soundly. Effectively jolting the blond out of his shock, it was Sasuke's turn to be confused. His kitsune was crying and Sasuke had _no idea why…_ Then Kiba asked in his infinite wisdom "Dude, what's with the waterworks?" Naruto wiped his eyes and making eye contact with each person in the room, replied "Sorry, it's just no one has ever celebrated my birthday with me before, except you Iruka!" he added hastily before the brunette could interject.

"This was for YOU! Did you really think we forgot your birthday baka!" Sakura scolded.

"But why didn't any of you come with me to Suna?"

"Because. It's a _SURPRISE_ party, dobe, you weren't suppose to know."

"SASUKE-TEME! I got that part! But was Gaara in on it too?"

"Not at first… It was convenient to tell him, and this way you could have all your favorite people around." Ino said, as if talking to a small child.

"That doesn't explain why Sasuke was around you and Sakura this whole time though..."

"Dobe. Yes it does, you know I don't like parties, much less people. So wouldn't it make sense to ask them for advice?"

"Yeah, but Sasuke, you never say that much unless you want me to do-"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU WERE ABOUT TO SAY! PLEASE, FOR THE SAKE OF MY LAST BIT OF SANITY!" Kiba yelled, cutting Naruto off.

"… a specific move variation with shadow clones when we train, or to copy with your sharingan." Naruto finished, somewhat lamely.

Kiba went red from embarrassment, as did some others in the room. 'Heh, perverts… The moves only led up to that later, didn't they know…' thought Kakashi smugly.

After the red faces cooled down some, some small apologies and small talk began to fill the room once again. "Naruto, do you want ramen or presents first?" asked Hinata sweetly.

"U-uhh, presents, then ramen, and then more presents!" thought the blond aloud.

"Troublesome. So who's present first?" was Shikamaru's response.

"Granny Tsunade's!" yelled Naruto.

"BRAT! Don't call me that!"

"But, it's my birthday, why can't I call you that?"

"Fine, but you'll have to call Jiriaya _'gramps'_ to call me that…"

"OK!" Naruto happily replied.

Iruka then got Tsunade's present from the table, trying not to turn red by seeing the presents that he and Kakashi got for the fox and raven; and handed it to Naruto. The kitsune shook the present cautiously…

"DON'T SHAKE IT, OPEN THE DAMN THING BEFORE YOU BREAK IT!"

"Wassit* Granny?"

"Jiriaya, would you care to explain?"

"Yeah, well brat, it's somethin' of your dad's… it's the cloak holder that 'Nato wore and the other thing is an orb that belonged to the 2nd Hokage. It was a gift from the 1st, which the 2nd gave to Sarutobi-sensei, who gave it to be, who gave it to Minato, who now in a 'roundabout way has passed it to you. Everyone got it on their 20th birthday. The orb can be connected to the one the Hokage Tower, so you can talk to your '_baa-chan_' (At which time Jiriaya was hit on the head by an angry Tsunade)… As well as the ability to see and unleash things from the demon realm, or the realm of the dead; in other words- it could turn the Kyuubi into a summons or somethin'…"

"…COOL!"

"Dobe, who's present now?"

"Well, either way teme, yours is last." Naruto sing-songed.


End file.
